An untold story
by Mimitori145
Summary: Hello, hello? Hi there Let me tell you a story about how the Freddy's pizzaria, what started long time ago, and not end yet. Let me tell you about, how thing are happened in the past, and what makes them more interesting, than you ever throught. (WARNING! AU stuffs. So there are things, what not possible with the game or with the real world's rules...) Have fun ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start it, there some things, what should known:**

 **\- fnaf© Scott Cawthon**

 **\- this story was build from my AU , so it's have things, what not really possible with the game or with the real world's rules...**

 **\- if you found mistakes, please forgive me, because I'm just learning the languagelanguage**

 **Have fun :)**

It was about midnight...

Amy just woke up from a horrible nightmare, what make her wworrie about her brother. Have to known, her brother was the owner of the Freddy Fazbear family diner, but he was tired of the old animatronics, what other pizzarias use...so he started to create his own animatronics, with some " extras ".… under he's still working on them, and that's makemake him stay at his workroom... And this makes Amy worry... She saw nightmares with animatronics, and to make her feel better, Amy, in e middle of the night, slipped into her brother's workroom..

IIt was so scary at night, but she was brave, and statet to walk trough the room. She saw her brother on the table, he property he fell asleep at the middle of his work... She looled at him with tired eyes, and continued to walk is quiet, try to not wake up the tired brother... As she went ne'er and ne'er to the end of the room, she started to see so!etching blue in the darkness... When she was totally near, she saw it was a blanket.. It was hiding something... She slowly pulled of the big blanket. It was two animatronic... A bear... and a rabbit... The bear was almost black with yellow hat and tie. The rabbit was smaller, it was dark blue, with a grey tie and red make up in his cheeks. Between them was a paper note in the wall, it said " not use it front of peoples " ...

"Wow" Amy whispered... Why her brother keep them, if he's not will use them...? Thee was some more endoskeleton the floor, whit some parts... But she ignored this things... She was exited for the big black bear... She haved a strange feeling... Is she saw him before? " the nightmare..." She whispered in fear... She's already saw in nightmares how this robot rip her apart, and now they face to face again, just now... it's real... She wanted to touch the robot bear, but she stopped, when she heard a strange sound... It was the clock.. It's midnight.. She was froze for a moment, but soon she ignore the scary feeling, and turned back to the black bear. She was neer to touch him, when... He's opened his eyes... Those blood red eyes... Her brother created a monster... Amy started to scream. This make his brother wake up. When he's saw his sister, he grabbed her arm and piled out the girl, who was totally froze..

" What are you did in my workroom?" He's started in height voice. Amy looked at her brother for a while, until she released what really happened at the room. Her face Turner to anger, and she started shouting too." What YOU did in there?" Her brothers face went to white... "How you mean this?" "How I mean?! You created monsters!" The brother's whiteness went to red... " they are not monsters! Maybe they are scary, but they not monsters..!" " Not monsters? You already saw the bear?" "You mean Nightmare?" Amy's face went to white.. " you are seriously kidding me..."

It took sometime until Amy started to understand why everything is looking like it's look like...

" So you don't wanted to make him look like that... but then... Why you don'n repair your mistake?" The brother answered... " Because I already turned him on..." "Then... Why you just turn him off? He is a robot.. He won't feel it..." Amy's brother was sit in silence for a while.." Because... They have feelings..." Amy looked confused "what!?" "Yes... I made them to be almost life full like the humans... Every single thing, what a human have, can do, can feel, the can have, feel and do the same... They have they own thinks..." Amy now went white again..." So that's the extra... But why you made them like that?" She's looked at her brother... " If it's not a proble!, it'll be my secret " he winked at his lil' sister.. " and now, go back to sleep..."

 **End of chapter one**

 **To be contiue**


	2. Chapter 2

**continue the story ^^**

 **In this chapter we meet two more animatronic ^^**

 **Have fun ^^**

Months went in silence...

After the big meeting of Nightmare Amy not felt herself in safe... even if her brother told her theres no danger... After a week Amy's brother wanted to try how the robot's acting with a human...so he let the two came out, and walk around the house, and maybe that's make Amy do not fear of them... And until the two was not in the workroom, he could work on the other robots.

Amy didn't like her brother idea at first time...but after some week she sarted to like the two animatronic. Nightmare not really moved around. He always sat in a corner at the living room or he hidden himself in the shadows... He didn't Santo sdow himself.. He knew he is creepy... and that's why he will never have a chance to stand in a stage.

The bunny was different... He was hidding Ind the shadows too, but he use them to moving around without someone notice him. Amy just called him shadow. He was her favorite. He was nice, kind, and funny. Amy didn't understand why her brother not use a wonderful PERSON like Shadow... She really wanted them to be something, not just mistakes, what her brother created.

About the end of the month her brother called her to check the new animatronic, before he'sturmrhe's turn them on. At 1 PM she knocked at her btother's workroom's door. "Finally! Come in sis!" He pull her in, and closed the door behind her. "Slowly brother!" " I'm sorry Amy... I'm just so exciting what you think about this two " with this words he pulled the blanket from the animatronics, what until this moment hidded them. It was a bear and a rabbit again, bit this two was female.. The was almost look like Nightmare, but e was smaller, and not was creepy like the other bear. She look kind. She weared pink hat and tie. The rabbit didn't look like Shadow... She was cute and tiny, she weared the same pink tie, like the other girl. The both look like they were made from gold.

"Wow"Amy didn't known what to say... " sister... Let me present to you Fredbear and Springbonnie" Amy looked at his brother " Fredbear? Isn't both of them female?" She was confused about it, 'cause the bear was totally look like a girl " well when I started her, I wanted to make her male, but after a long thinking I decided I make her female..." "Okay..." She watched them for a while..." When you will turn them in?" She asked from her brother... " I will turn them in... when we will be in the 'restaurant'.." Amy looked at her brother. She can't believed she can finally see her brother's restaurant.

After a hour they arrived to the restaurant. They hardly brought inside the two robot, and took them to the stage. Nightmare and Shadow watched from the shadows how the two human trying. "Fools" said Nightmare in quiet. Shadow looked at his friend, but when he noticed Nightmare ignore him, he looked back to the humans.

Amy and her brother stepped back from the stage, and the brother slowly the two girl on.

The two girl slowly opened their eyes, but they fast shutted them light was too new for them. They have to get used to it. Springbonnie tried again. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to make them still open without pain.. But it was hard. Fredbear opened her eyed too. She had no problem with it. She tried to walk. But when she stepped one, she fell to the floor, like a little kid. Not like that Springbonnie, who ran around the stage, until she noticed someone watching her. "Who are you?" She asked from the strange humans. Fredbear blushed when she noticed the humans too. She felt herself soon weak. She tried to stand up, with some victory, but it was hard for her to walk.

It's now about midnight again. Amy and her brother leaved about 8 PM, and leaved the four animatronic in the restaurant. When Fredbear woke up, she noticed she was in an another room. Maybe the humans brought her to the room. Maybe they was afraid about what's happen if she wake up, and when she trying walk, she fall off from the stage. Fredbear slowly stood up, and started to walk around slowly, but she hold on to the wall. She slowly went to the party room. As she walked around she saw a window, and in the window she saw the moon. She went to the window, and looked out of it. She didn't known it's the moon, she was too young to known this, but she knew something... it was beautiful.

"Wow" she was dazzled. " Do you like it?" A male voice called her... She turned around, and she saw as Nightmare walk out from the shadows. Fredbear frozed for a moment. "Sorry... Did I scare you?" He asked in warm voice. " N-no... I'm just surprised..." She blushed ad fast looked back to the moon. " It's beautiful tonight..." " it's look like every night like that?" Nightmare turned to her... He's smiled at her "well.. I don't really known... It's sometimes smaller, sometimes bluer, or sometimes it's orange..." Fredbear looked at Nightmare with confused.. "It must be beautiful..." " maybe..." He's answered..

"But beauty like you"

 **to be continue...**


	3. Chapter 2part 2-the true sometimes hurt

After some day , after the grand opening, Fredbear and Nightmare spend more time with each other, and first in his short life, he felt he have feelings... He felt the warm feeling, what he felt,when he saw her... and I tell you guys... She felt the same...

But before we continue... you should known somethings...  
Before Amy's brother opened the pizzeria, he made four more animatronic, what he brought to the pizzeria before the big day (it was two female and two male robot, a bear, a rabbit, a chicken end a fox (they gonna be the nightmare animatroics later ;) )... but not just this four was what he brought... he brought two mysterious box too... one of them shook always...

At a Night Nightmare and Shadow Bonnie walked around... from an unknown feeling didn't let them sleep... They knew about the boxes, and they started to talked about what can maybe in it...

"maybe it's some parts for the girls" said Shadow with a shy giggle... " and it's shaking like that?" asked Nightmare with confuse... Shadow opened his mouth, he tried to say something back... but then he realized it was a stupid idea... but he knew how to talk back "then Mr. ' I known everything better'... what's in the boxes?" Nightmare stoped... he knew he's friend trying to make him confuse... but Nightmare was smart... " We'll gonna known it, if we open the boxes" with this words he walked to the backroom, and opened the door to his buddy... he grunted one, and walked thought the door, behind him Nightmare.  
"Dude! I can't see anything... it's too dark" "Calm down dude..." Nightmare switched the lights on "Here your light... now rise and shine!" joked Nightmare, but Shadow didn't was in the mood for dark jokes... "not funny..." . Shadow turned to the boxes, and he saw the smaller one started to shake from the light... he heard quiet noises from it... he just didn't want to known anymore what in it...

"um... maybe we should start with the bigger one" commented Shadow...Nightmare agreed the worry, and turned to the big, long box. He grabbed the front wood wall at the box, and with one momentum he ripped it down... They saw a big, long... thing, what 'slept ' in the box. It was full black-gray, just... she's mask was white... but it had gray stripes under her eyes..."this thing is creepy" whispered Shadow and went back from the box..." Don't worry pal..." started Nightmare "she is deactivated... she can't move"" but she still creepy... it's freaks me out" he continued backing, 'til he underwent on the shaking box. He fell to the box, and with his, he broke it.

"Get off me!" a grumpy voice whined under Shadow Bonnie. " Oh my god.. sorry!" He jumped of from the mysterious thing. It was a tiny human thing... He looked like a troll.. he was tiny and colorful. He wore a weird hat, he had a big, long orange nose and he had the same red make up on his cheeks like Shadow did. The two stared to the little 'troll' for a while, and they started to giggle...he looked funny with this appearance. " What the hell are you two laughing?" yelled to the two animatronic the little troll... Nightmare and Shadow started to laugh louder, until they couldn't hold it in anymore, and in big loud they started to laugh. The troll realized what they laugh. His face went to red, and with a big breathe he yelled down the other two's head. They stopped move...

"Sorry..." whispered toll calmed down and turned around. He stared to the box parts, what not long ago closed him around. He kicked one part, and like he fall, he sat to the ground...  
There was silence... " what's your name?" asked Nightmare with warm voice. The 'troll' turned a little his head " The creator called me Nightmare Balloon Boy... but just call me " he turned back and continued to staring to his long ago jail's parts. Shadow went to him, and sat next to . "Are... you alright?" started to laugh loud " much better friend... much better!" with this a tear rolled through his cheeks. He was in the box from the beginning if his life... of course the freedom was so good to him... " How long was you in it?" Nightmare joined to the other two. "I don't even known..." answered " I guess from I beginning of my weak life... the creator just put me in it... and I don't even known why..." He looked down with tears in his eyes." He did that to you?" Nightmare was confuse..." I through he's not a people like that..." . Nightmare honored the creator... but Shadow Bonnie not... He through... no... he knew the creator not like him... but why... It's another story...


	4. Chapter 2 part 3- open your eyes !

**Hi! I'm back with a, and another part... It's going to be short, but it's gonna tell much thing ^^  
so... have fun ^^**

 **So.. let's start it ^^**

*sigh*

Finally someone have broke the silence...  
The other two looked around, and they saw, it was Shadow. He saw the others looking at him, so he's quickly hidded his face with his hand... he don't want to show to Nightmare he's maybe going to cry too.  
He hated so much his hated so much the creator. He thought the creator hate him, because he never given a choise to him or to Nightmare to try play with the kids, huf fun with, or even have a party.  
The creator knew they not gonna be perfect, they can't be in the show, but he never tried to fix this problem. He created two more, who were perfect, and end.

Somehow he understanded, why Nightmare was not the best idea. Let's say he's not creepy, and the kids wasn't fear from him, if he is in the show. But the creator given to Nightmare a personality, what made him fear on the stage, front of everyone. So he's just have stage fright. But he is grumpy, noisy, and it's easy to make him angry. Not the best for kids. But it's isn't Nightmare's fault. The creator made him like that...  
But Shadow not have a problem like that. He was kind, nice and ( he knew that from Amy) he had no probem in her personality to not be one of the animatronics, who make the kids laugh, and have fun in the pizzaria. He had one little problem. He had no sense of rhythm. This part of him was broken. But this not enough to do not put him to the show...right?

He hated to think about this is his only problem, what make him do not play. He loved play in guitare, and even if he had no sense of rhythm, he was not that bad. with a little practice he could be the best guitarist in the place. But when the creator noticed Shadow better and better with every pratice,so he puted away the guitare. Probably he didn't wanted him to take away Springbonnie's shine (goot to known, the creator really love the two girl, Fredbear and Springbonnie, and he's afraid of Nightmare and Shadow from jealousy try to take away the fame from the girls, but it's a stupid thing, because both of them like the two lady, Nightmare more than he think), but when Springbonnie saw what did the creator, she stole back the guitare for Shadow. Of course Shadow was really thanksfull for this to Springbonnie, and of course he was really angry to the creator after that.

From that he thought the creator is hate him.  
But he never thought from him he's gonna hurt anyone after them like that. They were prototypes... of course they not were perfect. But after what have he done with N. BB, he know the creator is a bad person.  
...

He started crying...

other two of course noticed that...  
N. BB not understand it, because he just meet them minutes ago, but Nightmare know what happened. He went to his buddy's side, and put his paw on his frinend's shoulder.  
Shadow looked out from his paws. He looked to his "brother's" eyes, and he knew what he want...  
"sorry buddy... just... memories..." "don't care about what he did pal" started Nightmare " he i a jerk..."  
Shadow looked away. N. BB was confused, so he asked about what's going on. When Shadow Bonnie calmed down they told him the situation... both of them knew N. BB and the black lady in the other box got worst than them, but he doesn't care about who's got worst.  
The trio agreed the creator is a mad mad, who need a doctor...

There's still one question... What they should with the black tall lady in the other box?

 **:/ it was a short ... sorry guys... I wanted to add the other thing , what happening after that, but it's just broke the story... thing...  
whatever... next time I write it ^^  
**

 **bye bye ^^**


End file.
